What I ask is a lot
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: I am the reason they are dead.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me. Note to my readers, thank you for staying with me. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update. I can give many reasons to why, and most sound about right; however I will not, because it would not be right to do that.

I was surprised when I was not stopped at the gates. The only reason I could think of is they did not see me as a threat. If only they knew who I was. It took me longer to reach the central tower than I thought. As I looked around the room that served as the main ninjas of the village, hoping to see the Hokage, to my disappointment I did not. I saw only ninjas from the lowest rank to a few of the highest. I sighed, before asking one to help me. "Sir, please can you tell me where I might find the Hokage?"

He looked at me in shock. I mean, I must have looked horrible. "She has no time for petty fights between brats."

"Who are you to say whom I have time for?" I looked for the voice that spoke, it was one of the most beautiful lady I have even seen.

"Follow me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" I said, following her from the outer room, to what I guessed to be her office. She closed the doors after we had entered. "Now tell me little one, why are you are covered in dried blood among other things?"

" The blood is my Father's. As for the other things; I was held against my will for a short time and was freed by my father, then ran here as I was told ." She looked at me and blinked. "I think I best tell you the long version."

She nodded and pulled a chair out for me to sit in. "It might be best if you know who my father is." She nodded for me to go on.

"He was a man know by the name Itachi Uchiha." The Hokage glared at me, but I kept on talking. "It also has to do with the leader of the Hidden Sound."

" Yes," she replied coldly. I shivered from the tone of her voice took, when she spoke that single word. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, but did not wipe them away. "They are both dead, and it is my fault."

I forced myself to look her in the face. The look she returned was one of pity and shock. I do not know how long I cried for, although I soon felt myself being rocked.

Tsunda POV

"Hush you're safe, now there is no reason for you to cry," was whispered to me. I pinched a nerve on her neck to knock her out. I rocked her some more, before laying her down on the couch in my office. "You will be fine now." I told her and myself, as I brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

She whimpered in the forced slumber. I rubbed my temples and opened the door, grabbing the closest person. "Bring me Uchiha Sasuke" I ordered; whomever it was disappeared in a poof of smoke. I returned to my office to look for some sake and medicine for a headache, one of them was bound to help. Just as I pulled out a glass, there was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I demanded, and Sasuke stood there.

"Come in and have a seat, there are many things we need to talk about. Most of which have to deal with your deceased brother."

"What! Who killed him?"

"That little girl over there seems to think, she is the reason he is dead. But from what I was told, it was Orochimaru that killed him."

"That is impossible, he feared my brother!" At his outburst the child woke, I could tell the look her eyes it was one of confusion and fear. I could only guess at what she had been dreaming, in a panic she ran to Sasuke and crawled into his lap. She hugged his waist, he did not move as she called him daddy. It wasn't long before she was asleep once more.

"Sasuke, from what she has told me and the report from the ANBU team that I had stationed near Hidden Sound; reported Itachi entering, then this girl running from the village. The team split into three smaller groups. One reported back here, the one followed her, and the last team went in to see what was going on. They found both the bodies of Itachi and Orochimaru dead. From what all I could piece together, he wanted her eyes and Itachi wanted his daughter freed. The girl blames herself, Sasuke."

"She looks a lot like him." He stated before standing up.

"Do I have to ask?"

"No, you don't. I may have hated him for what he did. However, I have no reason to hate her." Then, he left the room with her in his arms. I sighed and laid my head down, crying. I cried for all the things she had gone through and will go through.

I ran over to the child as she started to cry. I rocked her and told her even though, it pained me I need to know what happened. It seemed like she was the only one left alive that knew. "They are dead, it is my fault. The guy from the Sound."

"Orochimaru"

"I guessed I was too frightened to find out his name. He wanted my eyes, for some reason. I know there is nothing special about them. I was kept in a cage, as big as this room. I was in there for a day till my daddy came. "

"Your daddy?"

"Hai, Uchiha Itachi , was my daddy." She sniffed and started to cry harder this time. I had heard enough. I pinched a nerve on her neck and she was out like a light.

A soft knocking bought me out of the pity trip I was taking. It was the last of the ANBU Team, plus the ones that were following the girl. "Write your reports and turn them in."

Sasuke POV

I smiled as I made my way back to my flat. I used the rooftops, seeing as it was the quickest way into our village. I opened the door to the mess, that was my home. I sighed with the fact, I would have too clean very soon. "What have I gotten into?" I whispered.

I turned on my light, so that I could get a good look at her. The first thing I noticed, was that she was covered in blood and dirt among other things. She need a bath and to have her clothes changed. I was not sure if it was okay for me to give her one.

The only girls I thought would be free to help were Hinata or Sakura. If I called Sakura, that girl would never get the help she needed. With a shaky hand, I picked up my phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello. Hyugga Hinata speaking, how may I help you today?"

I froze at the sweet sound of her voice like many times before. The growling on the line made me blink

"Look you shithead, if you do not stop calling here and doing this, I will find you and hurt you!" She yelled into the line.

She just sounded so sexy when she was mad. The sound of the girl shifting in her sleep, made me look over at her.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke, can you come over? I need some help." I asked, the line was silent. I was afraid that she had hung up.

"Alright, " was whispered before the line went dead. It was not long till there was a soft knocking at my door. I opened it and stepped aside for her to come in. She gasped as she took sight of the girl on my couch.

"She is not hurt, but needs a bath. I did not know if it was right for me to give her one."

"Who is she?"

"From what I was told, She is Itachi's kid. Can you give her a bath, while I try to find something for her to wear? The bathroom is down the hall on the left."

It was not long after I had found a shirt that Hinata finish bathing her. She dressed her, then handed her to me. I laid her down in my bed and walked into the living room. I left the door open and the hall light on, before joining Hinata on the couch.

"Sasuke what happened to her?"

"I do not know, I was just called to see the Hokage and she told me something. I do not think I should tell you right now. "

I turned my head when I heard my bedroom door squeak.

"Hello," Hinata said, she sort of hid behind the door. I stood up, walking to the end of the hallway; where I knelled down and opened my arms. I blinked when she slammed into me, but hugged her when she started to cry. I picked her up and sat down with her on the couch.

Hinata pulled the cover off the back of the couch, and draped it over us. She mouthed that she was leaving. I nodded to her, as she softly shut the door on her way out.

I could tell the girl was fight sleep, most likely she was going to have nightmares for a while. I stood with her in my arms, and did something that has not been done for me, for a while. Though, it helped me when I was her age.

I danced in slow circles around the room.

"Hush little one, it will be alright now, the is no need to fear. I am here to scare

away the darkness, I will hold on to you through out the night. " I sang softly to her. Even in her sleep, she held my shirt in a death grip. I slowly walked to my room, lay down on the bed, and pulled a blanked over us, before falling asleep.

Kid POV

I awoke the next morning and though it was just a dream, but the man next to me, was not my daddy. I felt him shift next to me and sit up.

"Morning little one. "

I just stared, I felt myself being pulled into his lap.

"It will be okay, I will be here for you." He told me quietly, as he hugged me.

"Really?"

"Hai, we are family."

"Daddy wanted me to make sure, you knew he was sorry."


	2. why do you do things like this?

I watched as Sasuke picked the girl up and left the room. What she told me kept replaying in my mind.   
  
Flash back  
  
I sat there rocking the sobbing child. "Why do you say things like that little one?" I asked her as I rubbed circles on her back. "I don't lie, lying in wrong." She said, as she used my shirt to wipe her nose on.   
  
I grimaced, but said nothing about it. "Tell me what happened?" I inquired. She looked at me and sniffed, "the sound guy."  
  
"Orochimaru"   
  
"I guess I was to frightened to find out his name. He wanted me for some reason. Something about my eyes, but there is nothing special about them. I was in a cage in a room, then Itachi came and told Orochimaru to let me go. He refused and did something with his hands to make a bright light." She said as she buried her head in my chest. "Then his body was on one side of the room and his head near me." She mummered with a muffled voice.   
  
"Itachi" I repeated, pulling back, "no the other man."   
  
"What happened to Itachi?" I questioned.   
  
"He released me and hugged me, saying he loved me and told me to come here and tell Sasuke that he was sorry, that he wasn't the one to kill him. And then he....."   
  
"Shh you need to rest" I said, using my sleeping justu on her, as I pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hokage-sama" Iruka said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That girl, will she be all right? She was covered in blood after all."He worried.   
  
"Don't worry Iruka-kun. Sasuke will look after her. He may have hated his brother, but in some way he still loved him too." I said, he nodded and left the room. After my door was closed, my head fell on to my desk. "Damn it, Itachi, why do you do things like this?" I growled out.   
  
I sighed as I walked down the street and looked at the girl I held in my arms.   
  
"What have I got myself into?" I whispered. I opened the door to my apartment and sat the girl down on the couch. I looked her over, and noticed she was covered in blood. It was died and caked all over her. She needs and bath, but also rest. I could give her one. No. She is a girl; I am a guy. I can't, I know I will call one of the rookie nine girls.   
  
I ran over to my phone and thought about who to call. If I call Sakura the girl won't get help. Ino is most likely out with Shino. Okay that leaves Tenten and Hinata. I picked up my phone and dialed, I rolled my eyes but did not hang up, I needed some help. I sighed again and glanced at the clock on my wall. It was only nine o clock.   
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" a soft sweet voice responded. I blinked a couple of times trying to think why I called her. My mind was blank, just like the other times.   
  
"Look you freak if you don't stop calling here and hanging up. I am going to find you and beat the shit out of you!" Hinata threatened, I blinked, not that she could see me, good thing to I blushed at how mad I have gotten her. I was about to hang up when the girl shifting in her sleep made me look at her, and the phone which Hinata was still yelling into.  
  
"Hinata" I said her name.  
  
"Sasuke, you're the one that has been calling here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" I told her. "Why?" she asked angrily. "I need your help." I stated, and waited for her answer, when the line went dead. I groaned and hung it up. I guess I'm on my own. First thing, get her something else to wear for now. An old T-shirt should do, I walked out of the room to my bedroom.   
  
I should change shirts too, not all the blood was dried, I had some on me. I change after I get her cleaned up. I blinked a couple of times as I entered the main room and my door was kicked in by Hinata.   
  
"Sasuke you shouldn't be walking around hurt like that." She answered. I stared as she pushed me down in a chair and tugged off my shirt.  
  
"You two shouldn't do things like that in front of children you know." A soft voice said warningly, I blinked and Hinata blushed.   
  
"She must have used a sleep jutsu on me." The little girl spoke out loud, sitting up and popping her back as she did.  
  
"You must be Sasuke." she stated matter-of-factly, pointing at me. I just nodded   
  
"And you are?" She glared at Hinata.   
  
"Hinata Hyuga" she said quickly, rushing over to the girl.  
  
"It is not mine and I am not hurt, but I would like a bath" she requested.   
  
"Down the hall to the left." I directed. 


End file.
